Secret Identity
by 01MikuHatsune01
Summary: Len is your average popular, student president guy, but something odd occurs to him. He's been repeatedly seeing a mysterious yet alluring girl in his dreams of the same situations. Soon enough, he meets a her in real life! Just what happens when this tealette has some "friends" to come along with her? Things becomes hectic as new people keep on showing up! KaitoxMikuxLen


**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry if this is weird….I got this idea from looking at balloons at school…haha…**

**Secret Identity**

**Chapter 1: Who Is This Mysterious Girl?**

A blond named Len sauntered through the alleys of the dark city with flares of lights showing merely only at the corners of his eyes. He looks around confused, seeking where his home is and wondered why he was even here. He staggered hesitantly hoping not to run into anyone who could hold him up, but that was simply a dream. A pair of men with black tuxedos and dark sunglasses to hide identity stood before him.

"You need to come with us," said the brown-haired partner out of the two. Laying casually in his hand was the knife that threatened Len. Without hesitation, Len turned around and started to fled. He scurried to anywhere he can escape, he would've called for help from a person, but strangely enough, nobody was there. No workers, no drivers, no nothing. He dashed across the park trying to look for a place to hide, but before he knew it, the two of the men had already darted in front of him.

Len bit his tongue, holding back a shriek, staring at the two men that menaced him. He felt intimidation and menace towards the two, slowly backing away while they stepped forward in the same paste. Len bit his lower lip, dumbfounded on this situation. Sooner or later, when backing up, he had fallen flat on his rear. All at once a girl jumped in front of him. She had a white polo, a black blazer, and pants. Her hair was tied up into two long pony tails reaching her knees tied up with black bows.

She first glanced at Len and then winked and glared back at the two strange men. The men backed up, afraid of the tealette but realized she is indeed a girl. This girl loved being a girl in situations like these. Though it wasn't fair, it was their fault for easily believing any girl is weaker than them. The mysterious girl smirked and dashed towards them increasing speed and kneed the brown haired man in the stomach causing him to plummet to the ground.

She continued to sprint to his black-haired partner who was ready to fight this time. He punched up resulting her to duck in return. She tried to reply to the punch but only had the risk of being his in the face before she backed up. She flipped back multiple times, with her opponent following in front trying to blow punches, before landing safely on the pile of leaves that crunched below her. Beside her was a man with a crowbar trying to attack her, she simply took the crowbar to use it against him and threw the guy over causing him pummel him to the ground went unconscious.

His partner promptly stood behind the tealette and grabbed her from behind. She struggled getting out of his grasp as he was almost chocking her. Without hesitation, the girl elbowed his chest, stomped rapidly on his right foot soon after, brought her hand up to strike his nose, and twisted around to pummel his "sensitive" area. The man kneeled and lay on the hard cold concrete floor out of pain and shock.

The mysterious alluring girl turned around, gazing at Len with her determined yet cold eyes. Her frown soon faded to a half-smile towards Len. She slowly walked over to him and held out her hand. Len took the offer and placed his hand in her hand and lifted himself up. "Thanks for saving me…again," Len said. It was the same routine over again that Len didn't even feel nervous around this familiar girl.

"Yeah, sure," stated Miku, still cautiously looking around for more predators that might be sneaking up on them. Len briefly looked at the tealette, tilting his head gazing at her.

"Please, can you tell me your name?" asked Len, curious about the tealette. She turned back her head to his and stared at him in the eyes with her eye brow arched. She opened her mouth and hesitated before turning into a different answer.

"You'll…find out sooner…for now…" she took her index finger and placed it on top of her full lips, "It'll be a secret." Len blinked at her answer, a little displeased and angered she wouldn't tell him her name… Each time he asked, she always declined, though she always seemed each time that she's closer into telling her identity to him. "I have to go now. See you."

Before Len could reply, she laid the palm of her hand on his forehead, while Len stared, dazed, by her emerald eyes. He stood there dumbfounded before a strong wind hit him almost knocking him down. Without warning, he woke up in his bedroom covered in cold sweat, sitting up panting. He looked around knowing that he was in reality again.

Things has been rough on Len, it's been exactly five weeks since he's been dreaming about the mysterious girl. She had alluring emerald eyes that calls out to you, each time the breeze hit her, her hair swept across like fine silk, her voice as smooth as velvet and as sweet as honey. The most surprising thing is that this girl could fight anyone that went across him. It's always the same thing in each dream…Len is sprinting and staggering trying to get away from them the best as he can, but as soon as he is almost caught, the same girl swept down before him and knocks the guys unconscious. She always saves him no matter what for some reason. It's so realistic that Len feels as if it really did happen.

The lean blond stood up besides his bedside looking in the mirror. His hair untied and messy, his cerulean eyes staring at himself lazily, his undershirt and boxers wrinkled from squirming around from his bed. He sighed heavily before glanced at the window that evidently showed the city of Tokyo and revealed the sunlight in his room. He looked at the time realizing it was already 5am, the time where he needed to get ready.

The blond walked over to his closet clasping his usual school uniform. He stripped out of his clothes before starting to put on his uniform. He slipped in his white polo shirt followed along with a dark blue blazer, accompanied by black jeans and penny loafers. Lastly, he looked at himself in the mirror, combing his hair from his messy night to be able to have the result of having a neat, short, golden ponytail. For finishing touches, he placed his shoulder bag and stepped out of his house.

He also had a twin sister named Rin, though she always left school later than him. Rin was completely different from him. Len was more mature, intelligent, and cold towards others while Rin was the opposite. Rin was childish, she was smart but not the smartest like Len, and she loved meeting all sorts of people. They did share some athletic and singing skills together though.

Len always needed to be at school around 6-6:45 since he was the student council president. Things were always hectic with him. He always had so many things going on. Dealing with the students and teacher's problems, setting up events, doing paper works for clubs and for the school, trying to keep in order of everyone's jobs, and the girls clung onto him like vines if he didn't protest.

He walked along the side walk looking ahead the road to his school fading in coming closer and closer. Though before his own very eyes, a man was thrown to the side unconsciously. He blinked and paused out of fright before scampering to the evident person who had done this deed. He glanced to his right from where the person has been thrown, but it was no use since he didn't see anyone on the scene, including the man who was thrown himself. Len scratches his head before seeing something rather unusual. He saw a black pastel bow on the ground. He blinked several times before picking it up.

He observed the ribbon closely thinking it was familiar. Then the thought traveled to his mind…it was similar…no, it was exactly like ribbon he had seen on the mysterious girl he saw. Perhaps this ribbon was merely just a fragment of what the girl would wear in his dreams. Probably why he saw her as that was because this girl wasn't just in his imagination, but the look was as from his surroundings. Why didn't he even think of that? He just shook his head of rejection and pocketed the bow and continued his path to the school. It couldn't be, he never even see such a person with teal hair.

His school was extremely elite. It was one of the best schools in all of Tokyo, maybe even in Japan. He walked in passed the silver gates that protected the school along with the girls watching him past by. Their eyes filled with lust and want for him and hoping to get the chance with him. He watched the leaves of the trees trickle against the wind from the branches that danced along with the breeze. There weren't many people at this time, so seeing that many girls wasn't really the case. He stepped inside to his enormous clean school and walked his daily path to the student council room.

As usual, he always went towards the elevator since it was the fastest and precise way since the elevator was right next to the room. He tapped the "up" button gently that was planted onto the wall waiting for the elevator to reach him. He stepped in pressing the number "7" to go to his destination. His school was about 7 stories, so it was easy to get lost here if you weren't familiar with it. When he was a freshman, Len trailed off towards the student council room, lost and wondering around. The student council tried to help him, but somehow he ended up doing volunteer work, thus it made him a good candidate to be part of the system.

The elevator did its usual 'ding' and opened up revealing a tealette with pigtails that…reached her knees…Len blinked and gasped looking at the girl peeking into the student council room. His eyes opened wide looking at the side of her face, it was the same face of the girl in his dreams…Before the elevator can close again, Len darted his hand towards the door signaling he was there. He struck it so hard it made both him and the slim girl jump. The tealette glanced with her emerald eyes to the cerulean eyes that gazed at her. They both came back to their senses and blinked at each other.

A long period of silence crept up on them as they stared dumbfound at each other before Len could finally speak. "May I help you? I think you've mistaken that for a classroom," pointed out, clearly a bit annoyed. Len didn't know what to say to the tealette. He knew that he was just like the girl in his dreams, but how can a girl he has never seen be really real? He wanted to be nice, but he talked unconsciously due to his usual affection level towards others. The girl arched her eye brow, obviously feeling treated rudely. Len winced at her facial expression before gulping silently, not losing eye contact with the strange tealette.

Len always came here early morning, he had a good memory of people since there was only a few who did come, but never did he see this teen here. The girl crosses her arms and stood with her left foot facing sideways and her right foot facing him in a slouched fashion. She glared at the blond from the poor treatment and lowered her head, still having her eye brow arched. "Am I not allowed to browse around here? Or am I going to have to be pursued by people who's jumping into conclusion in a rushed way?" returned the girl. Len then had the feeling of hostility resulting to have his eye brow arched too.

"Not sure. Perhaps why you were 'browsing' in this hall is the question? Isn't it usually for the usual important people such as staff room and the student council room and such? Maybe this person who jumps into conclusion may have a reason to do so?" replied Len. Miku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Or conceivably this girl who's browsing in the hall is perchance, lost? Possibly this girl is new to this bewildering large school and is mystifying about the system of the school?" the girl darted back. Len flinched at this statement and knew that she was indeed telling the truth since he ended up here the first day as well. Len sighed heavily and walked towards the infuriated and offended girl. Even though this girl was obviously not having a good impression on Len, she was one of the girls who spoke out and didn't praise Len for his reputation. It kind of intrigued him a bit.

As he approached her, the tealette stepped back a bit and bit her bottom lip wondering what he's intending. It was only a simple lend of a hand. The girl looked at him and looked at his hand, but then back to his face planted with a smirk and mysterious and alluring cerulean eyes that sent her chills down her spine. She hesitated but then confidently shook his hand still staring coldly into his corresponding icy eyes that could pierce her back.

"Len Kagamine. You, miss?" purred Len, evidently interested in this girl.

"Miku…Miku Hatsune," replied Miku. They let go of each other's grasps and held each other's gazes. The two of them were similar even though they wanted to rejected it, they knew it. They were competitive, intelligent, and confident about their doings. Miku's unpleased face soon turned into an amused grin. This almost caused Len to frown knowing even more that this girl was like him, yet it pleased him at the same time. He tilted his head still smirking at the grinning tealette. "Perhaps I can show your way and around this mystifying school?" offered Len, gesturing the school elevator once more.

"Alright then, I wouldn't mind that so," replied Miku.

"To the elevator we shall go then." Len couldn't stop looking at the tealette. He couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that she was her. She didn't act like the same nice one that always protected him from his dreams. Len hit himself on the forehead. He felt like he had felt like a damsel in distressed all of a sudden. He noticed that her pigtails were tied with the same pastel ribbon he had seen earlier, except ironically, she was missing one. He attempted to offer her it, but held it in not wanting to seem like he picked up strange items off the street. One side of her hair was just tied with a plain hair tie.

They stepped in the elevator of the school with Len pressing against the 2nd floor button where the second year student classes were. They stared at the door, waiting anxiously for it to open to break the long silence that travelled across the small room they were kept in. While waiting, they often looked at each other from the corner of their eyes not realizing the other was doing the same. As soon as the door opened, silence continued seeing nobody was in the hall either, it was still unexpectedly early.

As soon as they stepped out, Len felt a sharp pain on his leg before falling onto the ground. Len has been kicked so hard by someone. He squinted his eyes barely seeing or paying attention to the scenery due to the pain that distracted him. Miku gasped and clasped her hand on her mouth before looking for the culprit. It was a man with the same suit as Len had dreamt of. He had silver hair this time along with a unusual shade of crimson red and ocean blue eyes. Miku stepped out further checking if Len was ok before looking at the man with a smirk on his face.

"Tch. They were right, you were planning to go to the real world," stated Miku confidently. The strange man shrugged and looked to his right and to the left.

"Well, it wasn't such a bad idea. This time, you are unable to track where this particular person is," replied the man.

"I wasn't expecting for the oh-so-high-and-mighty- Piko to be here," Miku darted back sarcastically. Piko flinched a bit and had a more piercing and rather annoyed stare. He walked calmly towards the cautious tealette walking around her.

"Of course, you can't hurt anyone in the real world too, or that would be horrible, don't you think?" he whispered. That phrase triggered her reflexes as she swept her fist across Piko's range of his chest with only having him lean back, dodging the tealette's hit. Miku could defeat many people, but people like this were a little harder than usual. Piko smirked at her action and tried to trip her leg ended getting a flip back in reply causing him to miss her.

Miku stood in a fighting position holding out her hands ready to fight while Piko calmly walked towards her grinning. Miku looked at the Len grasping his leg that was pierced with Piko's amazingly strength; she can barely even stand those. Gripping her hands into fists she ran up to his attempting to strike him hard enough to fall.

Punching forward, thrusting her leg to his hip, or sliding her leg across his ankles. None of these worked, everything he had done was either blocked, jumped, or dodged. He kicked her across the ankle causing her to fly back and sliding on the marbled floor. She grasped her ankle and then struggled to get up. She staggered to him and eventually gained more strength to fight some more. She kicked, but this time he grabbed her foot causing her to wince from the pain and lose her balance and made her plunge face down to the floor. He gently placed his foot on Miku's leg, compressing on it having pain from the force increase. Miku eyes squinted as the pain increased more and more as time passed by.

"Is that it? You done already? Or thirsty for more?" stated Piko with a smirk. Miku frowned from the sign of weakness he gave her and had eyes with determination and lifted her head up. Miku grabbed his leg and made him tumble to the ground from the sudden movement and saw Miku do her signature back flips away from him. Piko stood up and wiped off the dirt that had clung onto his clothes.

All at once, Miku started doing odd movements, yet gracefully. She elegantly flowed her arms with poise in perfect symmetry and ended with a single clap. Piko curiously watched her a little creeped out about what she was doing. It was quite odd for someone to do that, but then he realized it, she was doing a technique, but by the time he knew, it was already too late. Miku rushed up to him in incredible speed and pummeled him from the chin, to the leg, to the stomach, and her signature finishing, in the between the legs for the boys she despises. Piko laid on the floor unconscious before fading away.

Len sat there dumbfounded on the situation…He knew from then that…she was with no doubt…the girl in his dreams…


End file.
